Rosyjskie Matrioszki
W ostatnich odcinkach Świata Totalnej Porażki. Kenia - Cudowny kraj w którym wiele się działo drużyny musiały upolować na dzikie zwierzęta . Ostatecznie wygrali Amerykanie Północni ,a przegrali Azjaci którzy wykopali nareszcie Staci. Trochę poźniej było 2 podsumowanie - prowadzącym była tym razem Cefasia i jak zwykle zadawała pytania starym uczestnikom . Zwycięską drużyna zostali po raz pierwszy Azjaci ,a przegranom po raz kolejny Europejczycy ktorzy wykopali Jo . W samolocie, Azjaci Heather - No nareszcie pierwsza klasa sądziłam, że już się nie doczekam . Justin - No nareszcie moja twarz wygląda bosko. Heather '''- Nie martwcie się od dzisiaj będziemy mieli zawsze pierwszą klasę. '''Heather (do siebie) - Po co muszę tą sprawę z Alejandro robić niech sam o to zadba. Lightning - O czym rozmawiasz ? Heather - O niczym. Lightning - Naprawdę ? Heather - Tak, pa. Europejczycy Kelzina '''- Hej Tyler. '''Tyler - Hej. Kelzina - Czy możemy zostać chociaż przyjaciółmi ? Tyler - Na razie nie, pa. Kelzina '''(do siebie) - Co to miało znaczyć, Lindsay to ona jest tego przyczyną ! '''Zoi - Uwaga, uwaga pasażerowie mam do was naprawdę ważną wiadomość, producenci wymyślili, że zamiast powrotów zrobimy debiuty jeszcze dwóch osób czyli, że dołączy do was jeszcze dwójka osób. Moli -''' Oboje pochodzą z Hiszpanii, a są nimi Porfirio i Feliciana. '''Samanta - Porfirio dołączy do Australijczyków, a Feliciana do Amerykanów Południowych. Zoi -''' Chwila dostałam wiadomość, że jednak producenci zdecydowali się na powroty. '''Moli - A więc przykro mi. Samanta - To tyle, a właśnie za chwilę lądujemy. 2 min. później. Zoi '''- A więc jak już mówiliśmy dzisiaj lądujemy w........Rosji, a dokładnie w Moskwie. '''Moli - Przygotujcie się. 5 min. później po wylądowaniu Samanta - Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie polegało na dwóch różnych dziedzinach. Zoi '''- Będą dzisiaj aż trzy wyzwania. '''Moli - Azjaci, Afrykanie i Amerykanie Północni będą mieli wyzwanie o słynnym rosyjskim balecie. Samanta - Australijczycy i Europejczycy będą mieli wyzwanie żeby przetrwać 30 minut na wielkim mrozie syberii bo na razie sobie najgorzej radzą. Zoi '- A Amerykanie Południowi którzy sobie na razie najlepiej radzą będą mieli wyzwanie odrębne o nauce malowania matrioszek. '''Moli -' Australijczycy i Europejczycy którzy mają wyzwanie o syberii muszą tam polecieć, a więc tymi samolotami które tam stoją. '''Kelzina - Dobrze. Samanta - Wszystko wiadomo, a więc ................START. Zoi '''- Ale przed tym wyjątkowo w dzisiejszym odcinku pokażemy wam zdjęcia które przywiozła nam moja koleżanka która mieszka w Rosji o słynnym czerwonym placu na którym stoi kreml i o budowaniu pałaców zakończonych kopułami. '''Moli - A o to te zdjęcia . Samanta - Prawda, że piękne zdjęcia no ale wróćmy do wyzwań zacznijmy od Azjatów, Amerykanów Północnych i Afrykanów. Zoi '- Przypomnę jeszcze ,że wygrają te drużyny które będą miały najwięcej punktów (maximum 20 p.) Azjaci, Afrykanie i Amerykanie Północni ''Znajdują się w pewnym budynku w którym się ćwiczy balet '''Samanta - Pozwolę, że wam pomogę. Lightning - Co za dziwny strój. Samanta - W takim stroju się ćwiczy balet no ale dobrze zacznijmy. Samanta '- Najpierw wybierzcie osobę z każdej drużyny która nam dzisiaj 'zatańczy' o i to musi być ona. 'Azjaci Dakota - Heather, mogę ja wystąpić ? Heather '''- Oczywiscie, że nie ! '''Dakota - Czemu ? Lightning - Szi-bam, no właśnie czemu ? Heather - Ja idę i koniec. 'Afrykanie' Lindsay - Mam pomysł, ja pójdę. Beth '- Dobrze, B to musi być dziewczyna . '''B '- - '''Beth - Chyba mówi, że tak. 'Amerykanie Północni' Anne Maria - Świetnie, balet nareszcie coś dla mnie. Noah '''- Dobra, to idzie Anne Maria, ktoś przeciw ? '''Leshawna - A poradzisz sobie ? Anne Maria - Ty się jeszcze pytasz , oczywiście, że tak. Samanta - Świetnie teraz, będę was oceniała, zacznijmy od Heather. Australijczycy i Europejczycy Po wylądowaniu. Zoi '- Przyszłam wam dzisiaj pomóc ale oczywiście tu nie zostanę tylko wam wyjaśnię, macie spędzić 30 minut w tym okropnym zimnym mrozie Syberii, ta drużyna która wytrzyma dłużej będzie miała więcej punktów. '''Kelzina '- Czemu my nie mamy kurtek ? '''Zoi - Kurtki, wy ? Zoi '''- No dobrze, ta drużyna która się podda będzie musiała wejść do mojego ciepłego, przytulnego samolotu którym przyjechałam ale będzie miała oczywiście mniej punktów, tylko pamiętajcie 30 minut więc jakaś drużyna musi się poddać, a więc START. '''Kelzina - Ja tu nie wytrzymam tu jest ponad - 40 C. Cameron - Kelzina ma rację chodźcie do samolotu. Kelzina - No dobra nie pójdę ale Tyler musi powiedzieć, że jesteśmy parą. Harold - Dalej Tyler. Tyler - Przecież , ja mam Lindsay, zrozum to Kelzina. Kelzina - Nie !!!! Chyba za chwilę zadzwonię do mojego taty żeby mnie z tej dziury zabrał. Tyler - Spokojnie. Kelzina - Nie, nie spokojnie, halo tato znajduję się właśnie na syberii, możesz mnie stąd zabrać. Tata Kelziny - Gdzie ? - Już po ciebie jadę helikopterem. Kelzina - Pa koledzy, miło było z wami no ale pewna Lindsay mnie wkurzyła więc rozumiecie, nigdy Cię nie zapomnę Tyler, ale i tak muszę wyjeżdżać bo tu jest strasznie zimno. Harold '- Ale Kelzina, przez ciebie znowu przegramy, zostań. '''Kelzina '- Dopuki tu jest Lindsay, odejdę. '''Tyler - A jak będziemy przyjaciółmi ? Kelzina '''- Przyjaciółmi ?!.....No nie wiem. '''Alejandro - Zgódź się Kelzina. Courtney - Nie słuchaj tego pajaca, złamie ci serce ! Courtney - No i co zimno ci ? Alejandro - Nawet się nie wypowiem. Kelzina '- I tak bym się nie zgodziła bo Alejandro jest brzydki, a z tobą Tyler............jak będziemy parą. '''Tyler '- Ale .... '''Kelzina - Nawet nie dokanczaj, wiem masz Lindsay . Kelzina - Chwila, a może po prostu ty wylecisz i już nie będzie z tobą kłopotu, a Lindsay zajmę się później. Kelzina - Tak teraz wystarczy tylko wejść do samolotu i przegramy. Tata Kelziny (z helikoptera) - Mam cię zabrać córeczko ? Kelzina - Nie, nie musisz, pa tato pozdrów siostry. Tata Kelziny - Dobrze, pa kochanie. Kelzina wchodzi do samolotu. Kelzina - Przepraszam Zoi ale się wycofujemy ile mamy punktów ? Zoi '''- Tak szybko nawet 10 min. nie minęło '''Zoi - No dobrze Europejczycy wy macie............................10p. Zoi - A wy Australijczcycy dostajecie...................15p. Amerykanie Południowi Moli (w budynku do malowania matrioszek) - Wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie bedzie polegało na tym żeby namalować najpiękniejszą matrioszkę. Moli - Na pewno sobie poradzicie to pa. Mike '''- Ale tu smutno bez Zoey. '''Dawn - Nie martw się Mike, Zoey niedługo wróci. Mike - Skąd to wiesz ? Dawn - Przecież umiem przewidywać przyszłość Mike - Aha ? DJ '''- Zacznijmy już to robić. '''Katie - Nie martwcie się ja razem z Sadie umiemy to robić kiedyś jak byliśmy małe nasza ciocia która mieszka w Rosji właśnie nas tego nauczyła, prawda Sadie ? Sadie - Tak, zostawcie to nam. Dawn - Dobrze dziewczyny jak możemy na was polegać................. Katie - Co to było Sadie ? Sadie - Nie wiem Katie DJ '- Trochę sie odprężę . '''Mike '- Ja też 20 min. później. '''Dawn - Obudź się Mike. Mike - Co się dzieje ? DJ '''- Dziewczyny skończyły. '''Katie - Trochę było trudno, prawda Sadie ? Sadie - Prawda Katie. Katie i Sadie - Skończyłyśmy Moli. Moli - Pokażcie, łał no............może być daje wam...................................16p. Katie i Sadie - Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Azjaci, Afrykanie i Amerykanie Północni Samanta - Tylko wy zostaliście, a więc Heather zaczynajmy. 2 min. później. Samanta '''- Łał, Heather ty masz talent do baletu, pięknie Azjaci otrzymujecie 19p. '''Dakota - Jeeeeest znowu pierwsza klasa i to z ......Samem. Samanta - Lindsay, pora na ciebie 3 min. później. Samanta - Łał Lindsay chyba gorszego widowiska nie widziałem no ale dostajesz.................13p. Samanta - Ale nie martw się to i tak dużo. Samanta '- I na końcu ....................Anne Maria ? No dobrze pokaż na co cię stać. ''5 min. później. 'Samanta -' Łał ............dostajesz...................14p. '''Samanta - Na drugi raz Amerykanie Półmocni weźcie chudsze osoby. Anne Maria '''- To ja jestem gruba ???!!!!! '''Samanta - Ależ skąd, jesteś piękna. Anne Maria '- No i tak ma być. '''Samanta '- Teraz na sam koniec zobaczmy ...................tabelę wyników. '''Tabela wyników 1. Azjaci - 19p. 2. Amerykanie Południowi - 16p. 3. Australijczycy - 15p. 4. Amerykanie Północni - 14p. 5. Afrykanie - 13p. 6. Europejczycy - 10p. Samanta - A więc wiemy wygrywają Azjaci ! Zendaria '''- Jeeeeest !! '''Zoi - A przegrywają Europejczycy, przykro mi. Cameron - Znowu ! Kelzina '- Taaaaaak !!!!!!! Wieczorem w samolocie '''Kelzina '- Słuchaj Lindsay, Tyler jest mój. '''Lindsay - Nie ? Kelzina - Nie zgrywaj idiotki. Lindsay - Spokojnie Kelzina, co się dzieje ? Kelzina '''- Nic, pa i pamiętaj co ci mówiłam. '''Alejandro - Zrobiłaś już tą sprawę z Duncanem ? Heather - A po co mam to robić ? Alejandro - Słuchaj, zrób to bo następnym razem wylecę. Heather - Najlepiej teraz wyleć. Alejandro '- Zrób to ! ''Alejandro szybko odszedł. '''Heather - (do siebie) I co to miało być ? Zendaria (w kabinie przegranych) - Noah przyjdź tu na chwilę. Noah - Dobra, pa Leshwana. Leshawna - Pa. Zendaria - Jak tam idziemy do pierwszej klasy ? Noah - Może gdzie indziej ? Zendaria - Gdzie ? Noah - Poczekaj, zaprowadzę cię. Zendaria - Łał, ale piękny widok. Noah - Tak wiem czasami tu sobie chodzę. Zendaria '''- Jesteś miły Noah. '''Głosowanie Tyler - Kelzina Harold - Kelzina Cameron - Kelzina Kelzina - Tyler Moli - Głosy zostały podliczone. Samanta - Pierwszą złotą stauetkę Rosji otrzymuje .................Harold, drugą................................Cameron. Zoi - A ostatnią ................................dostaje.................................Tyler. Moli - Przykro mi Kelzina, ale wylatujesz chcesz coś powiedzieć ? Kelzina - Jeszcze cie dorwę Tyler, ciebie i tą twoją Lindsayyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!! Cameron - Pa Kelzina. Samanta - I nie wracaj ! Zoi '- A więc dzisiaj wyleciała Kelzina, kto jutro, kto pojutrze, czy Kelzina kiedyś dopadnie Lindsay, tego wszystkiego i jeszcze więcej dowiecie się w następnym odcinku 'Świata Totalnej Porażki. Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki